guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marcopolo47
Marcopolo47 }} }} }} first first Cress Arvein 17:32, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Epic win. tht was fast.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:33, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::OMG --Helllbringer 17:45, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder Hello, Marcopolo47. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:Perfect advertisement.jpg. Please see GuildWiki:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 20:02, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Bored QQ Life stories tomorrow? --Helllbringer 01:52, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :If I remember.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:16, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::K :D --Helllbringer 03:05, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review GuildWiki:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at GuildWiki:Image license guide. Your uploaded image history can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Gwiki Community }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} As an aside, there's really no justifiable fair use rationale for this, so you'll probably just have to replace it. Sorry Marco. D: 17:23, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Idy-dy. How do I know the copyright status of an image I found online? I=teh suxxorz@ copyright info-- (Talk) ( ) 22:29, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::First you need to find the source- presumably you got the image with a google image search or something similar. Then you need to search the source's site for copyright information- it's usually in the footer. Now, the odds that Mr. T has released that picture under the CC-NY-BS-LOL are essentially zero, so it's not really being used legally right now. You could attempt fair use, which generally suffices for casual use... but you might still be sued (cuz Mr. T frequents GuildWiki you know). If you'd like a guaranteed alternative, I did some searching and found this on Wikimedia Commons- apparently Mr. T was in the US Army, which makes his personnel photo public domain. 16:47, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::is that ironic or what?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 18:12, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Knock Editing a poll resets the poll, was that your intention? RandomTime 05:53, 23 June 2008 (UTC) : I didn't know it would reset it, I SWEAR!! I'm innocent!-- (Talk) ( ) 16:08, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::NP, :) RandomTime 05:48, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Userpage /agree. The Wiki isn't dying anytime soon. Except, of course, to the extent that Guild Wars dies, which is a bigger possibility. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:35, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Re:Hi #Funny, I was just about to post here about what you expected of Entropy and Auron. (Note:This isn't intended to be rude or whatever, I am merely curious.) #Why me? --Shadowcrest 01:37, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :#I don't understand what you're saying :#Not just you, I posted the link on everyone's talk page. Wanted to get my opinion out there.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:41, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::I was inquiring as to what type of responses you expected to recieve. If you expected to recieve any- I'm not a mind reader (though that'd be 1337). It just... surprises(wording?)... me, since that is likely to incite minor drama by itself. --Shadowcrest 01:48, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::Oh I get it. If that does create wiki-drama, it would mean two things: First, it would be highly ironic, and second, it would mean people here can't listen to somebody's opinion without taking offense.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:52, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Not necessarily that they'd take offense, but any users who disagree with your view (on the wiki dying, who wants even more drama, we all know we have more than we can cope with most of the time) may wish to take up their case with you. Which could, possibly, lead to raised tempers. --Shadowcrest 01:57, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I agree with you, MP - the wiki is doing just fine. We've got a core of dedicated users who are working hard on pretty much a daily basis to improve the wiki. We're still getting plenty of new users (see here), some of whom are quickly becoming very dedicated to the wiki (mendel being the only one I can think of right now, of course). I also partly agree with Auron et al. - the wiki is dying, but it's not talkpage spam or Mafia games that are going to kill it. It's going to be a slow, inevitable death, paralleling the death of Guild Wars itself. GWW and PvX will suffer the same fate, although they might last a little longer due to one being "official" and the other being populated by the hardiest of the die-hards. —Dr Ishmael 03:10, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :PvX will most likely die before GWiki, but probably for slightly different reasons. Razer will lose interest in hosting before Wikia will :P :But typo fixes and adding boss cap locations isn't improving the wiki - or even keeping it alive. Working hard on "a daily basis to improve the wiki" would be a hard task indeed; one, in fact, that I haven't been witness to anyone accomplishing. Improving a wiki takes a whole lot more than minor content changes. Those are nice efforts, and are necessary, but are still not really improving the wiki (a task which entails much more than cosmetic upgrades - it entails addressing the problems of dwindling active editors, general malcontent, policy upheavals/rewrites, etc). -Auron 06:02, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::And in general attempting to make the pages viewable despite Wikia's hardest efforts to the contrary. And MP: YOU FORGOT ME! :'( --Gimmethegepgun 18:07, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Did you know? The wiki is dying - srsly-- - (Talk/ ) 18:35, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Not rly -srsly-- (Talk) ( ) 19:28, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::yarly-srsly-- - (Talk/ ) 18:10, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::Not rly -srsly-- (Talk) ( ) 22:06, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::It's dying because is here. -- 22:08, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Mmk.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:08, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Of course. For his leetness overloads the leet capacitors of the Wiki. This causes a meltd- *zapping noises* *brain explodes* PossessedLinebeck 02:23, 7 July 2008 (UTC)